


Worried

by YouKnowMeAsJ



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMeAsJ/pseuds/YouKnowMeAsJ
Summary: All of the fluff. All of it. Somewhere, a newborn chick is naked, because I took his fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this past week has been extra not-so-awesome in real life. And I feel like maybe I'm not the only one because I don't know where you all live or what you've got going on, but HOLY GUACAMOLE with the angst up in here! So, as your ever faithful provider of the fluff, I have chosen to step in. Possibly not my most bestest work, but it's the Phrack that counts.
> 
> In case anybody needs some back story, in Checklist (another one of my awesome fluff-fests), Jack mentions that they've had "an arrangement" for quite some time. And here it is!

“Are you worried?”

Jack looked up from the report he was filling out: she was standing at the door to his office, leaning on the frame, her arms crossed over her chest, an unreadable look on her face. She was dressed in something green and shimmery that exposed her arms, her cleavage and –through a slit in her long skirt- one creamy white leg. He smiled.

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world”

“I very well could be. Don’t change the subject. Are you worried?” She sauntered over to his desk and hopped up, seating herself right on top of his folders and papers and crossing her legs, fully exposing her left thigh.

“Phryne!!” he groaned. “Will you ever learn to respect my desk?”

“Of course not, you should know that by now. Are you worried?”

Jack chuckled. So she was in Freight Train mode. Well, he’d dealt with worse. He took her legs by the ankle and uncrossed them gently, leaning in to lay his head on her knees. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about and it’s far too late to argue with you, so I fold. Please explain what I’ve done and the quickest way to apologize”

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair; in response, Jack hugged her legs and rubbed his cheek against her thigh, like a cat. He let out a rumble that she could feel in her spine. They stayed like that, just enjoying each other.

“It’s eleven o’clock at night, Jack” she said softly, after a while. “Can you tell me why you’re sitting at this blasted desk instead of being warm and cozy in your bed?”

He didn’t move his head. “I had paperwork to catch up on”

She pinched his ear. “And you just happened to choose the coldest, rainiest night of the week to stay at the station?”

“When did it start to rain?”

She pinched him again. “Jack”

He huffed and looked up at her. “I don’t know what to say. I really had a lot of backed up paperwork, and you were busy …”

“AHA!!” she interrupted with glee.

“Aha what?” Jack was genuinely confused.

“You’re here because I went out. You were worried about me going out!”

Jack leaned back in his chair so he could look at her. “Of course not, Phryne. I know you can take care of yourself. Your driving plus this weather isn’t my favorite combination, but still…”

“That’s not what I mean” she interrupted again. “This is the first time since we’re … together… that I’ve gone out without you. And we didn’t even talk about it, I just announced I was going dancing by myself and you accepted that as a reality without comment”.

Jack smiled his little half-smile and cocked his head to one side. “Phryne, are _you_ worried?”

She pursed her lips and held out her arms. He caught her as she dropped neatly from the desk to his lap, laying her head on his shoulder and immediately toying with his tie. He wrapped his arms around her and felt how cold she was.

“Good God, why aren’t you wearing a coat Phryne? It can’t be fashionable to freeze to death” he grumbled, as he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

Phryne ignored him, but snuggled into the jacket, still warm from his body. “I was dancing with a very beautiful boy…”

It was Jack’s turn to interrupt. “Was he rich too?”

Phryne considered. “Probably not. The Green Mill is more of a ‘starving artist’ kind of venue. Anyway, I was dancing with this truly gorgeous boy –scandalously young too- and I thought, I wish I’d asked Jack to spend the night at Wardlow so he would be there when I get home. And that’s when it hit me”

Jack had closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. “What hit you?”

Her voice was very small. “That you don’t know”

“Know what, Phryne?”

 She took a very deep breath. “Jack, I love you”.

Jack opened his eyes in surprise and squeezed them shut again, against the threat of tears. “You’ve never said that before”

“Yes I have. I say it all the time. I just wait until you’re asleep”

Jack gave a tearful laugh, feeling as if sunshine had suddenly exploded inside his chest. He pushed her away so he could take her face in both his hands. Her eyes weren’t exactly dry. “I love you Phryne”

“I love you, Jack” she said again, this time with a soft kiss. “I wanted to go out and dance tonight. And flirt a little, maybe” She looked sheepish and rolled her eyes at herself. “Flirt a lot, maybe. I’ll always be a terrible flirt, it’s such fun!” Jack smiled “But that’s all, I promise. As long as we’re together, it will only be you and me. At the end of the night I only want to come home to you. I never, ever want to hurt you, Jack. You have to know that”

He nodded. “I do know that, Phryne. I knew you loved me too. I was just waiting for you to be ready” She blushed prettily and hid her face in his shoulder “I wasn’t exactly worried about you going out, although I admit you’re right to some degree: I stayed late to distract myself from the thought of another man’s hands all over you. Bit medieval of me, isn’t it? I’m sorry. I have an idea, though”

He squeezed her tight so she wouldn’t fall off his lap and reached to open one of his drawers, retrieving a key and handing it to her.

“Go out and dance with every beautiful boy in the city, thoroughly break all of their hearts, and then, when you’ve had your fill and your feet hurt, come join me in bed so I can kiss away the pain”

“You’re giving me a key to your home?” she asked, in an awed whisper. He was the most private man she had ever known. This was a monumental gesture.

Jack shook his head. “My home is you. That is a key to my house”

She kissed him long and hard, clutching her key like a treasure, then pulled away and leaned against his cheek. “It’s late, Jack. Shall we call it a night and go to bed?” she whispered in his ear.

Jack nuzzled into her neck. “Mmm… no, we shall not” She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “The party is just starting at that illegal hole in the wall you love so dearly, and we both know you haven’t danced nearly enough to get the most out of this heart attack disguised as a dress” Phryne giggled. She had hoped he would notice her new gown.  “Go back and finish your evening. And then, if you want, use your key” He kissed her on the nose “I promise I won’t wait up”

She looked at him in honest wonder and traced his jaw with one finger. “How can you be so perfectly suited for me, Jack? You are generous in all the right ways”

He caressed her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You interrupted your fun just to check that I was alright; we could’ve easily had this conversation tomorrow. But instead of waiting, you came here so fast you forgot your coat. Just the fact that you knew I’d be here at all… The generosity goes both ways, Phryne”. He kissed her softly and then gently shoved her off his lap so he could stand. While he stretched a crick in his back, she wrapped her arms around his waist, letting his jacket fall to the floor.

“Lift home, love?”

He grinned at this new term of endearment that was now allowed between them, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head.

“Absolutely not, Phryne. I may accept your dancing, but I will never, ever accept your driving”

She started to reply in righteous indignation but was interrupted by a searing kiss.

“You’re lucky you’re such a good kisser, Jack Robinson”

He tucked his face into her neck and chuckled. “I’m lucky indeed, Miss Fisher”


End file.
